Data relevant to a company, such as social networking data, may be gathered from the Internet. The data may include mentions of the company and its products gathered from social networking services. A data set from the gathered data may be displayed visually, allowing for analysis of the data, and segmentation of the data into further subsets to aid in the analysis. This may allow a company to monitor how the company, its products, and its competitors are viewed through social media postings.